goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Cedric and the Rabies Scare
Cedric and the Rabies Scare is the seventh episode of the 'Cedric Gets Grounded' series. Cedric is forced to be best friends with Terence as punishment for disobeying his babysitter (and older sister), Callie. Hilarity ensues in Terence's point of view; torture ensues for Cedric's. Based on the "Beavis and Butt-Head" episode "Rabies Scare". Transcript (CEDRIC walks to school and decides to stop by TERENCE'S place) (CEDRIC anxiously rings doorbell, and is just about to turn and leave when the door opens to see Terence at the front door with his dog that broke free from his chain - he got bit and mauled by a dog once, yet Cedric did not get the rabies. But he might be the second time he gets bitten.) CEDRIC: Uh, hey, I've come to see a Terence... TERENCE: You're talking to him; the Terence that was transferred to your school. (Dog barks aggressively, Cedric is caught unawares) CEDRIC: Aaaah! Stupid dog. TERENCE: (laughs mischievously as dog starts barking more, foaming in the mouth and getting ready to lunge at CEDRIC) Don't be such a pussy! (scheming) I heard that if you don't act scared, they won't attack you. CEDRIC: (confused) How do you do that? (turns away, then dog leaps and bites CEDRIC'S leg, throwing him to the ground, and violently attacking him as Terence watches and laughs) (After Terence chains his dog again, he walks Cedric to school and students gather round him to look at his injury, which has become an open wound.) TERENCE: Care to touch his bone? (JAMES touches it, and CEDRIC yelps in agony) JAMES: Cool! Does he foam in the mouth? TERENCE: Yeah. Check this out. (puts two Alka-Seltzers in CEDRIC'S mouth, then touches his wound, making CEDRIC scream and spit foam everywhere.) JAMES: (awed) Decent! Is it contagious? TERENCE: No, I disinsected it. (pours sports drink in CEDRIC'S wound, making him scream again.) Sports drinks have nutrients. (takes out protractor) Does it hurt when I do this? (about to poke him with it, but...) (...Mr Buffenstuff - the PE teacher - enters the classroom) MR BUFFENSTUFF: Do you gentlemen have a problem? Do you wish to enlighten the class AS TO WHAT IS FESTERING ON YOUR LEG, CEDRIC?! CEDRIC: It's a dog bite, Sir. MR BUFFENSTUFF: Hmm... I thought you looked rabid. Now listen carefully! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM BEFORE YOU INFECT SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOUR ILLNESS - YOU STINK OF DEATH! TERENCE! THIS 'FRIEND' OF YOURS REQUIRES MEDICAL ATTENTION! TERENCE: (blank) MR BUFFENSTUFF: HOSPITAL, TERENCE! ON THE DOUBLE! TERENCE: Hooray! (thinking he can get out of school early or that Cedric will cut school for the rest of the month/year) (The two boys arrive at the hospital) RECEPTIONIST: Hi, how can I help you? TERENCE: Cedric's got rabies. RECEPTIONIST: I see... What's your name? TERENCE: Last name Munch, first name Rodney. Ha ha ha, "Rod Munch!" (presently Terence and Cedric arrive at the doctor's office. Terence messes around with the model skeleton, when the doctor shows up) DOCTOR: The Doctor is here. So, which one of you is Rod Munch? TERENCE: (points to Cedric) Um, he is. Ha ha. He's Rod. DOCTOR: Now then, Rod, I understand you were bitten by a dog. Don't be afraid, now, because a dog bit off my thumb once too, Rod. See? (does old thumb removal trick) TERENCE: You're stupid! DOCTOR: Now, Rod, I don't suppose you brought the animal with you? TERENCE: He did not, but I own it. He isn't very friendly around strangers. He doesn't like Cedric either. DOCTOR: Well, we'll have to find him anyway. In a suspected case of rabies, the animal has to be destroyed. And to check for the presence of the disease we cut off the head and dissect the brain. TERENCE: (innocent, but worried) I wouldn't want to do that to my own dog. DOCTOR: So let's talk about your symptoms: any signs of dizziness, fever or convulsions? CEDRIC: Um, yes. Not very often, though. DOCTOR: Hmm... (looks over sheet) Nothing seems to be wrong with you. Symptoms usually develop in two weeks no less. Perhaps you're lucky then? TERENCE: (confused) You mean no decrapitation? CEDRIC: (snatches Alka-Seltzer from Terence and drinks it. Foam comes out of mouth. Changes to kidaroo voice) I GOT RABIES I GOT RABIES I GOT RABIES! DOCTOR: OK, I'll call the police about the dog; but first we better start treatment. TERENCE: Does he have to get a shot? DOCTOR: No. CEDRIC: (normal voice) That's a relief. DOCTOR: You have to get FIVE of them. TERENCE: YES! With drugs? DOCTOR: Yes, a day or two after you get the shots. Take one of them each day for a week until your rabies will go away. CEDRIC: (takes canister of rabies treating pills) Thanks! (puts them in pocket) DOCTOR: You aren't going anywhere, Rod. Now lie down on this bed. (Cedric does so, and his feet and wrists are locked) Here come the shots. CEDRIC: No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Shots on the right - viewer's left - arm, Terence laughs as he watches Cedric suffer.) (a week later, at home, Eric's arm is bandaged and his symptoms are already gone, meaning his rabies, too, have gone. He is cured, but he is in trouble.) KATE: (taking bandages off Cedric's arm as he mutters "ow") Cedric, I can't believe you made a fool out of yourself! I suppose your 'friendship' with Terence wasn't such a good idea after all, but it serves you right for disobeying your older sister. CEDRIC: Ow, I'm sorry Mum, ow ow ow ow. KATE: You should be. The next time you disobey her, you will get in bigger trouble. CEDRIC: Yes, Mum, ow, I promise to be good. (meanwhile at hospital laboratory, the doctor falls for Cedric's 'rabies scare') DOCTOR: Rod Munch, eh? (then starts laughing maniacally and the episode cuts to black...) (THAT'S ALL FOLKS! See you in Episode 8: Cedric Breaks Her Sister's Leg!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes